Ancestral Witches
The Ancestral Witches '''(alternatively known as the 'Ancestresses''' or the Three Ancient Witches) are a trio of three Witches of antiquity. They represent the epitome of absolute Evil. They caused the massive destruction in Universe, while attempting to take Cloe's The Great Dragon Fire. Their names are [[Belladona|'Belladone ']](or Belladona), Lysliss, and [[Tharma|'Tharma']], and their birthplace is said to be the Realm of Obsidian. Background Valtor mentions them as being the "mothers of all witches" in the third season. It is unknown what is the exact meaning of this title since the The Trix are the only witches known to have claimed descent from them. However, the only ones the Ancestresses mentioned as being related to them is Valtor, whom they called their "son" when they forced him to assume his original, demon form. All the other witches to have mentioned the Ancestresses in the series usually called them as "their (the Trix's) ancestors". It is possible that the Ancestresses were in fact the first beings to have started using witchcraft and were the very first witches (which could explain their name, the '''''Ancestral Witches), and initiators of witchcraft, therefore making them the mothers of witchcraft. Appearance Belladona being the ancestress of Icy bares some similarities to her heir. Her grey hair is held up in 5 separate crownlike extensions possibly denoting her status as the leader of the trio. She She wears a long grey dress with a black cloak (or as seen in an astral projection of herself in the third season, it's greyish blue while her cape is dark blue or it could be that because her powers are similar to Icy's her energy aura makes her appear this way. She also sports a mask around her yellow-glowing eyes. Tharma being the ancestress of Stormy, she wears a long grey dress with a black cape though in her astral projection in 2 Year, her dress appears maroon much like Stormy's witch uniform. Her hair is also frizzy, resembling a moleculars much like Stormy's. She also sports a mask around her yellow-glowing eyes. Lysliss being the Ancestress of Darcy, bears few similarities to her heir. She has flowing grey hair as well as wears a long grey dress with a black cape. In her astral projected form in 2 Year her dress and cape appear a faded purple colour. She also sports a mask around her yellow-glowing eyes. Powers and Abilites 'Belladona' Belladone is one of the Ancestral Witches who almost destroyed Universe, according to the analization of the wizards. She is the ancestress of Icy. She is very cruel, viciously ridiculing people she doesn't approve of. She attacks victims with freezing rays and snow storms. Powers and Skills Belladona's powers are based on ice. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, cute or soft. Belladona has learn to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is seen to have the following powers. *'Cryokinesis:'' Manipulate/Generate Ice. *'''Ice Bracelet: Causes a circle of ice to surround the enemy, which gets smaller and smaller, coiling around them. *'Frozen Prism:' Releases a burst of ice energy in the form of huge pointed crystals. *'Arctic Blast:' Releases a fragment of ice energy, focusing it, which then explodes, leaving the enemy unconscious. *'Ice Coffin:' Entraps a person or object in ice. *'Icicle Fury:' Releases ice crystals at her enemies. *'Ice Crusher:' A huge chunk of ice builds up next to an object and grows until the thin piece of ice holding it up breaks, causing the chunk of ice to fall on the object and crush it. *'Blizzard:' Creates a blizzard. *'Ice Hail:' Attack that wipes out everything in her path. *'Ice Tower:' Freezes anything in a line in front of her. *'Chill Strike:' She creates an ice blade and impales it to her opponent. *'Frostbite:' Shoots out a chunk of ice. *'Ice Portal': Creates a gap made of small bits of ice to go through solid objects (such as walls). *'Icicle Barrage': Sends a barrage of harpoon-type icicles at her enemies. *'Pierce Attack': Sends a group of icicles at her enemies. *'Ice Wall': Creates a barrier of ice. 'Lysliss' Lysslis is one of the Ancestral Witches who almost Destroy Universe. She is the ancestress of Darcy and has the power of the darkness like Darcy. She wears a violet dress and a blue cape a dark purple mask and light yellow eyes with long wavy hair. Powers and Skills Her powers are of darkness and illusion and her attacks are usually seen as purple rings. She can turn rooms into darkness. In the power magazine, her power is referred to as "Black Fire." Her notable attacks are, as named in the 4Kids dub: *'Umbrakinesis:' Ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness. *'Dark Slam:' Creates a wave of darkness. *'Lunarkinesis: '''Ability to project and manipulate/shape darkness and dark energy at will. *'Shadowkinesis: A'bility to shape and manipulate shadows and their powerful force. *'Remote Witch Slam:' Creates a hypnotic burst of energy. *'Clouds of Darkness:' Creates darkness around a person. *'Cosmic Witcher:' Affects a person both physically and emotionally. *'Perfect Darkness:' Turns a room completely dark. *'Teleportation''' *'Transformation' *'Illusion Dillusion:' Creates an illusion of the target's greatest fear. *'Optical Darkness:' Blinds the target. *'Pauser Hex:' Freezes target's momentum. *'Duplication:' Create up to 40 duplicates of herself, which attack enemies. *'Total Darkness:' Makes an entire room completly dark 'Tharma' Tharma is one of the Ancestral Witches who almost Destroy Universe. She is the ancestress of Stormy and has the power of the moleculars like Stormy. She wears a red dress and a dark red cape a dark red mask. Powers and Skills Her powers are of moleculars, she can control moleculars on atomic level, make her the very powerfull. She can make things stops, explode, freeze, burn. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore "freezing" the object completely. *'Molecular Combustion:' Ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. *'Molecular Inhibition: '''Ability to crystallizes an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. *'Molecular Acceleration:' Ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. *'Molecular Dispersion:' Ability to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. *'Molecular Deceleration:''' Ability to slow time. Category:Witches Category:Enemies Category:Templates Category:Females